1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the boating industry. It relates more specifically to a unitary multi-functional, multi-activity aft boat tower for use in water sports, as well as fishing.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat tower designs have heretofore been utilized for elevated fishing towers, such Tuna Towers, Marlin Towers, and the like. They have also been designed as functional arches for radar and communication equipment, and further have attempted to address the problem of increasing the amount of space on boat decks as boaters seemingly increase the number of items brought onto a boat. However, prior attempts to address specific problems or to increase the efficient use of space are faulty in application and/or impractical from the standpoint of engineering designs. The attempts found in the prior art have addressed the general principles concerning storage of items, however, the recent emergence of the wakeboard industry has created a demand for structures which safely and effectively store wakeboards on boats that are powered by outboard engines. The industry also sees that operators of smaller boats often use the boats for a variety of activities which include numerous different watersports as well as fishing. The prior art has not addressed the need for a unitary structure which combines the requirements of watersport enthusiasts, including the storage of wakeboards or skis, includes a ski tow pylon, and yet also accommodates fishermen who require fishing rods and accessory items, as well as an elevated poling platform often used in fishing in a flats boat or alternative sporting boat.
The prior art has attempted to solve the problems in a variety of ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,836 issued to Simmonds on Dec. 16, 1975 entitled “TRANSOM MOUNTED SKI RACK AND TOW ROPE REEL SUPPORT” teaches a transom mounted structure that has two vertical tubular pieces with a plurality of devices that allow water skis to be stored transversely of the boat transom. The Simmonds patent also includes a device which provides a water ski tow rope reel and a boarding ladder. However, the Simmonds patent does not provide the ability to combine storage of water sports equipment with fishing equipment and with a sturdy structure allowing a user to stand atop it to see from an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,507 issued to Stokes, Jr. on Oct. 7, 1997 entitled “APPARATUS FOR MOUNTING TROLLING DEVICES ON A WATERCRAFT” illustrates a support apparatus specifically used for the type of fishing known as “trolling”. The structure inserts into the fishing rod holders located at the aft portion of a boat and contains devices for holding rods upright, outrigging devices, and downrigging devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,890 issued to Stokes on May 11, 1999 entitled “SCUBA GEAR RACK FOR WATERCRAFT” discloses a support rack specifically designed to hold scuba gear, such as several dive tanks, lights, radar, spear guns and a dive flag. The support removably mounts to a watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,170 issued to Correll et al. on Apr. 29, 2003 entitled “BOAT ACCESSORY RACK” teaches a boat accessory rack that is comprised of a number of interconnecting pieces which are adjustable in height, width and length. The Correll patent discloses specific legs in the boat accessory rack which are telescoping and are fixed in a certain length through clamping devices. The Correll patent also contemplates the inclusion of a hitch to allow for towing water skiers. The method in which the accessory rack in the Correll patent desires to be mounted to a boat, is through a series of ball joints that are removable from mounts located on the boat itself. This allows the rack in the Correll patent to be readily removed from the boat when desired. The use of ball joints also allows the rack to be rotatable 360 degrees with respect to the mount and pivotable by up to 180 degrees with respect to the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,001 issued to Cuccia on Mar. 15, 2005 entitled “BOAT FOLD-AWAY TRANSPORT PLATFORM” teaches a fold-away transport platform pivotally attached to the stern of a boat. The platform is also attached to an internal surface of a boat through pivoting stern hinge brackets, thus allowing the platform to extend outwardly from the stern and fold upward into the interior of the boat for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,698 issued to Sell on Apr. 13, 1976 entitled “ADJUSTABLE SKI HATCH” relates to an accessory attached to the transom of a boat that provides a tow rope attachment and a plurality of telescopingly engaged tubular members which allow the accessory to be extended in height and width.
Accordingly, what is needed in the boating industry is an improved integral and unitary boat tower that has multiple functions for a variety of distinct activities. It is desired that such an improved boat tower would have a frame enclosing and protecting an outboard engine and allows room for engine to move with out interference in all ranges of motion, does not interfere or impede seats or other deck features or equipment, has the structure to store wakeboards and water skis when they are not in use, includes and integral ski tow pylon, and yet simultaneously provides an elevated platform such that a user can stand atop the tower to maneuver the vessel through “poling”, cast from the tower while fishing, and secure fishing rods for either storage or trolling. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the numerous and dissimilar boat towers and structures in the boating industry in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.